


Harry and Draco Plan a Wedding- In Russian

by A_Bisexual_Intellectual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bisexual_Intellectual/pseuds/A_Bisexual_Intellectual
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Джинни Уизли объявляют о своей помолвке и желают устроить идеальную свадьбу, поэтому Гарри нанимает лучшего организатора свадеб во всей волшебной Британии — Драко Малфоя. Гарри думает, что сможет оставить прошлое позади, но он понимает, что ошибся, когда приходит в магазин Драко, и все его старые чувства начинают всплывать на поверхность.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Harry and Draco Plan a Wedding- In Russian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't speak fluent Russian, but @AnastasiaRaevskaya kindly translated my work into Russian for me and I believe in fanfic for all, language barriers be damned. Hope you all like it!

**Часть 1**

Двое мужчин сидят в доме. Один сидит, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, оплакивая каждый свой неверный выбор. Другой стоит у кухонной раковины, глядя в туманное окно над ней в холодную ночь, оплакивая каждую жизнь, которую он не смог спасти. По иронии судьбы, оба мужчины поймали себя на том, что думают друг о друге, оба хотят исправить ошибки прошлого, оба чувствуют, что нет никакой надежды на будущее. Они и не подозревали, что судьба сведет их вместе. Ибо она верила, что эти мужчины, несмотря на все, что произошло, были единственными, кто мог подставить плечо другому. Итак, в ту ночь, когда Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер засыпали, судьба прокрадывается и сажает семя, план, идею 

— как вам удобнее, 

— что, возможно, примирение уже близко, что, возможно, есть шанс склеить разбитые куски прошлого в единое и плодотворное будущее. Улыбаясь, судьба отступает, решив, что теперь эти двое должны исцелиться и в один прекрасный день найти друг друга.

5 лет спустя.

Гарри Поттер чертовски опаздывал. Схватив свое пальто, волшебную палочку и букет тюльпанов, который был подобран ранее, он выбежал из своей квартиры, едва успев произнести запирающее заклинание. Гарри исчезает с хлопком и приземляется в примерно в 400 метрах от дома своей девушки. Честно говоря, Гарри не мог поверить, что он опоздал. Это была единственная ночь, когда он действительно хотел прибыть вовремя, но он умудрялся все испортить.

— Ну ладно, 

— думает Гарри, подбегая к желтому дому в конце улицы.

—Теперь я уже ничего не могу с этим поделать. Остановившись перед темной дубовой дверью, Гарри делает паузу, чтобы выпрямиться, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и постучать в дверь.

Гарри улыбается, когда открывается дверь, протягивая букет тюльпанов: — Ты выглядишь прекрасно, детка.

Джинни широко улыбается, принимая букет: — Спасибо, Гарри, 

— говорит она, выходя на крыльцо и запирая за собой дверь. Гарри берет руку Джинни в свою и переплетает их пальцы.

— Готова? Джинни кивает:

— Готова. И с четким местом прибытия в голове, Гарри трансгрессирует их. Прибытие в Нору никогда не теряло своей волшебной силы для Гарри. Каждый раз, когда он появляется перед большим кривобоким зданием, у него перехватывает дыхание. Окна всегда тепло освещены, розовые ивы, посаженные Молли, мягко покачиваются на ветру, из дома доносится смех, и Гарри чувствует себя как дома. Джинни сжимает его руку, и он смотрит на нее. Лунный свет омывает лицо девушки неземным сиянием, красиво отражаясь в глазах и волосах. Когда он смотрит на Джинни, что-то щемит у него в груди. Джинни 

— его дом, она то, что связывает его с домом. Без нее Гарри не знает, что бы он делал. Они идут, взявшись за руки, в Нору. Клан Уизли выкрикивает свои приветствия, а Молли крепко обнимает его. Гарри позволяет трепать себя по голове, улыбаясь и кивая, пока Молли задает свои обычные вопросы.

— Вы достаточно едите, дорогие? А как поживают дети? Когда вы двое собираетесь пожениться? Последний вопрос заставляет Гарри и Джинни обменяться тайной улыбкой. Гарри еще несколько минут разговаривает с Молли, а потом появляется Джинни. Он улыбается ей, прежде чем отправиться на поиски Рона и Гермионы. Мальчик замечает пару, сидящую в передней комнате. Они сдвинули вместе два кресла, образовав импровизированный двухместный диван перед камином. Голова Гермионы покоится на плече Рона, ее закрытые глаза и ровное дыхание сигнализируют, что она спит. Рон видит Гарри и устало улыбается, указывая свободной рукой на стул перед собой.

— Эй, приятель, 

— шепчет Гарри, стараясь не разбудить беременную Гермиону, 

— где Рози?

— Спит наверху, 

— говорит Рон.

— Сегодня она была до ужаса непослушной. Все время говорила, что не ляжет спать, пока не дождется своего дядю Гарри.

Гарри улыбается: — Я люблю этого ребенка. Рон хихикает, и они устраиваются в уютной тишине, слушая потрескивание огня и мягкое дыхание Гермионы.

— Ты собираешься сделать это сегодня? Он не смотрит на Рона, он смотрит вперед на огонь и кивает. Рон вздыхает, и Гарри слышит шарканье позади себя, прежде чем Рон плюхается на пол рядом и обнимает его за плечи.

— Я знаю, что брак для тебя очень важен, приятель, Джинни точно скажет «Да.»

— Это я знаю, 

— говорит Гарри, все еще не отводя взгляда от огня. Гарри знает, что Джинни скажет «Да.» Если он закроет глаза, то сможет представить себе около дюжины праздников Рождества и дней рождения. Он может видеть праздники в Норе, Рона и Гермиону на своей свадьбе, необратимую привязанность к Уизли. Он чувствует, что действительно принадлежит этому миру.

— Знаешь, 

— говорит Рон с глупой улыбкой на губах, 

— уже много лет я называю тебя своим братом, но теперь ты действительно будешь частью семьи. И Гарри знает, что Рон не подразумевает что-либо плохое. Он все знает и понимает это. Однако каждый раз, когда Рон говорит что-то о том, что Гарри действительно станет частью семьи, это заставляет его чувствовать, что, возможно, он никогда не состоял в ней и не сможет. В конце концов, Гарри планировал это уже в течение месяца, и он полон решимости довести план до конца. Итак, после ужина, как раз когда Молли подает десерт, Гарри опускается на одно колено. Гермиона и Роза кричат, Артур одобрительно кивает, Рон фотографирует, Молли роняет свой пирог, и Джинни выглядит так, как будто она собирается начать плакать. Она падает на колени и целует его сразу после слова:

— Да! Когда различные друзья и члены семьи подошли к нему, чтобы поздравить, Гарри не мог не заметить ноющее чувство в глубине его сознания, говорящее ему, что что-то не так. Но глядя на Джинни, улыбающуюся и разговаривающую с Гермионой и Молли, и Рона, показывающего ему большой палец, Гарри не может не прогнать это чувство.

— Именно здесь я и должен быть, 

— думает он.

— Ну, 

— говорит Джинни, поворачиваясь к Гарри, 

— я думаю, нам стоит начать поиск свадебного распорядителя.

**Примечание к части**

меня так долго не было, жееесть

но я вернулась с новым переводом по драрри, это радует

**Часть 2**

— Драко, дорогой, рада, что ты наконец-то решил показаться,

— протянула Пэнси, когда Драко вошел в свой магазин. Она развалилась в одном из многочисленных плюшевых кресел, которые он расставил по комнате, свесив ноги с одного края, отчего ее кожаная юбка задралась еще выше, чем обычно.

— Пэнси, напомни себе, кому принадлежит этот магазин, 

— язвительно замечает Драко, сбрасывая угольно-черный пиджак и направляясь в свой кабинет. Драко любит свой кабинет. Большой письменный стол орехового дерева, стоящий лицом к двери, два зеленых бархатных стула, стоящие лицом к столу, а книжные полки тянутся вдоль двух соседних стен. Большое окно за его столом впускает внутрь полуденное солнце, делая офис похожим на уютную комнату в доме. Намереваясь сесть за стол и выпить чашку чая, Драко направляется прямо к нему. Тем не менее, он не получает шанса насладиться своим полуденным чаем, когда Пэнси входит с важным видом, стуча каблуками по серому кафельному полу. Когда Драко подходит к своему столу, Пэнси занимает свое обычное положение на одном из его стульев.

— Я так понимаю, ты еще не слышал?

— Что именно?

— спрашивает Драко, на самом деле не интересуясь темой разговора, потому что он нагревает чайник.

— О Поттере. Это заставляет Драко вскинуть голову. Пэнси одаривает его понимающей ухмылкой, держа сложенную газету в своих вишнево-красных ногтях. Драко закатывает глаза, хватая бумагу. На газете сразу бросается в глаза огромный заголовок: «Гарри Поттер и Джинни Уизли обручены! Свадьба века приближается!» Драко не совсем уверен, как он себя чувствует после прочтения, но в его желудке образуется небольшая пустота. Его руки бессознательно комкают газету

— О, конечно же, свадьба Поттера, что же еще, 

— думает Драко.

— Держу пари, ему нравится, что об этом пишут все издания.

— Так ты напишешь ему или мне это сделать?

— спрашивает Пэнси, отрывая Драко от его мыслей.

Драко приподнимает бровь:

— Кому и что я должен написать?

— Ну конечно же, нашему дорогому бывшиму однокласснику Гарри, 

— Пэнси растягивает слова, 

— я имею в виду, что планирование «свадьбы века» было бы ужасно прибыльной затеей для бизнеса. Драко усмехается, откладывая газету и возвращаясь к своему чаю.

— Поттер не выбрал бы меня, даже если бы я был лучшим организатором свадеб во всей волшебной Британии.

— Но, дорогой, так ведь и есть, 

— говорит Пэнси, вытаскивая из лифчика что-то похожее на письмо.

— Это было в твоем лифчике?

— Неважно, 

— говорит она, кладя письмо на стол.

— Главное, что содержание этого письма весьма интересно. Драко знает, что она дразнит его, она знает, но он никогда не мог устоять перед чем-то, связанным с Поттером. Он протягивает руку и выхватывает письмо. Оно теплое и написано на скомканном пергаменте. Открыв конверт, Драко приветствуют знакомые грязные каракули. «Дорогая Паркинсон, хоть я и был удивлен, когда увидел твою сову, мне было довольно приятно. Все заголовки в последнее время оказывают большое давление на предстоящую свадьбу, и наличие профессионального свадебного планировщика очень поможет нам. Если можно, я хотел бы прийти завтра на консультацию около 13:00 Я жду ответа, Гарри Поттер.»

— Пэнси…

— медленно произносит Драко, 

— как давно ты получила это письмо?

—Вчера днем, 

— беззаботно отвечает она.

— С тех пор прошло… Анютины Глазки! Он будет здесь меньше, чем через двадцать минут! Пэнси остается невозмутимой, используя одну из различных модных наград, висящих на стене, как зеркало, чтобы подправить свою бордовую помаду.

— Дорогой, посмотри на часы, он будет здесь меньше, чем через десять минут. Драко бросает панический Темпус, и действительно, сейчас было 12:51. Издав очень мужественный вопль, Драко бросает письмо и бежит в ванную комнату своего офиса. Сегодня он одет в темно-зеленую свободную рубашку с черными слаксами и ботинками, его волосы целенаправленно взъерошены, придавая ему этот «только что из постели» вид. Разгладив рубашку и поправив воротник, Драко решил, что выглядит вполне презентабельно.

— Перестань прихорашиваться, Драко, 

— говорит Пэнси, заглядывая в ванную.

— Он же помолвлен. Драко швыряет в нее кисточкой.

***

Гарри прибывает к свадебному бутику без двух минут час. Магазин находится в тихом уголке Косого переулка, угнездившись между цветочным магазином и кафе, это заставляет всю площадь перед бутиком пахнуть шоколадным печеньем и цветами. Большие серебряные буквы на средней витрине объявляют, что он действительно находится в нужном месте, если различные свадебные платья и костюмы в витринах еще не оповестили его. Когда Гарри толкает входную дверь, по магазину разносится звенящий звук. Оглядываясь вокруг, можно заметить, что магазин так же привлекателен внутри, как и снаружи. Комната хорошо освещена, солнечный свет льется из двух больших витринных окон, принося тепло в комнату, оформленную в нейтральном стиле. Переполненные стеллажи выстраиваются по периметру магазина, большой черный счетчик стоит в середине магазина, предположительно действуя как информационный и чековый счетчик. Две хрустальные люстры свисают с потолка, добавляя утонченную атмосферу, а удобные на вид бархатные зеленые кресла были разбросаны по комнате. Гарри не очень хорошо разбирался в дизайне интерьера, но он мог сказать, что у того, кто украшал эту комнату, был хороший вкус. Он как раз собирается позвать Пэнси, когда рядом раздается чей-то голос.

— Поттер. Он поворачивается, чтобы установить зрительный контакт с Паркинсон, выглядевшей лишь немного иначе, чем во время школьных дней. Ее волосы все еще были коротко подстрижены, но черты ее лица стали более взрослыми, и нос ее больше не был похож на поросячий. На ней была узкая короткая кожаная юбка, вишнево-красная блузка и туфли на каблуках. Она выглядела внушительно и очень взрослой.

— Паркинсон,

— говорит Гарри, протягивая руку в знак приветствия,

— спасибо, что предложила свои услуги. Пэнси смеется, крепко пожимая ему руку:

— Поттер, спасибо, но я предложила тебе услуги лучшего свадебного организатора в волшебной Британии. Гарри в замешательстве хмурит брови.

— Это не я,

— говорит Пэнси, указывая на дверь позади,

— настоящий гений там, сзади. Он переводит взгляд с двери на Пэнси и, слегка толкнув дверь, открывает ее в большой, хорошо освещенный кабинет. Гарри назвал бы его экстравагантным, если бы предметы внутри не были такими минималистичными и стандартными. Однако у Гарри не было времени полностью погрузиться в атмосферу кабинета, потому что он был довольно занят, смотря на того, кто в нем работает. Там, выглядя так же прилично, как и в последний день, когда Гарри видел его, сидел Драко Малфой. Темно-зеленая рубашка идеально облегала его тело, подчеркивая широкие плечи и тонкую талию. Его волосы, хотя все еще неестественно светлые, уже не зализаны назад, а красиво растрепаны. Нужно признать, что выглядит он хорошо.

— Малфой,

— говорит Гарри, протягивая руку,

— давно не виделись. Малфой поднимает глаза, и Гарри не был готов снова увидеть этот пронзительный взгляд:

— Поттер,

— говорит он, обходя стол и становясь перед Гарри.

Он берет его за руку:

— Я думаю, мы уже прошли этот этап. Они пожимают друг другу руки. У Малфоя она немного потная.

— Ну,

— говорит Пэнси, входя в комнату, заставляя Гарри быстро отпустить руку Малфоя, — теперь, когда мы избавились от неловких повторных представлений, Драко, почему бы тебе не показать Гарри образцы? Пэнси многозначительно смотрит на Малфоя, и тот отвечает ей свирепым взглядом. Гарри качает головой, слегка улыбаясь. Эти двое могут выглядеть как взрослые, но они совсем не изменились со времен своего Хогвартса.

— А, да,

— говорит Малфой,

— хорошо…присаживайся, Поттер. Пэнси, дорогая, не могла бы ты поработать за стойкой? У меня сегодня примерка в 13:30, о которой ты можешь позаботиться.

— Конечно, дорогой,

— говорит Пэнси, подмигивая Малфою, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Малфой подходит к одной из многочисленных книжных полок, которые стоят вдоль стен, как будто точно зная, что он ищет на переполненных полках. Гарри наблюдает за ним, ища любые признаки того, что Малфой был тем же самым фанатичным мальчиком, которого он знал раньше. Хотя, глядя на него, Гарри видит простого нормального человека. Конечно, он стоит немного прямее и чувство стиля у него лучше, чем у среднестатистического человека, но в целом, он просто обычный. Гарри моргает, и внезапно Малфой сидит за своим столом с открытой книгой, глядя на него с выжидающим выражением лица.

— Э-э, извини, что ты сказал?

— спрашивает Гарри.

— Время года

— медленно произносит Малфой, словно объясняя что-то ребенку.

— Сезон, в который состоится твоя свадьба.

— О,

— говорит Гарри, и румянец ползет по его щекам,

— ну, Джинни хочет летнюю свадьбу.

— А ты сам?

— Прошу прощения?

— растерянно спрашивает Гарри.

— Когда ты хочешь свадьбу? Гарри молчал. Никто его об этом не спрашивал. Честно говоря, он даже не думал об этом. До этого момента все свадебные планы сводились к Джинни, ее расписанию и желаниям. То, что хочет Гарри, на самом деле не имеет значения.

— Наверное, я бы хотел свадьбу весной, может быть, в конце марта?

Малфой улыбается: — Я тоже неравнодушен к весенним свадьбам, но все же ты хочешь жениться летом…?

— Да,

— тут же говорит Гарри. — Это то, что хочет Джинни. Малфой бросает на него странный взгляд, потом кивает и что-то записывает:

— Итак, Июнь, Июль, Август?

— Июль, конец июля, Джинни говорит, что мы могли бы совместить его с моим днем рождения. Таким образом, она точно будет в городе, несмотря ни на что. Малфой кивает, записывая это.

— В помещении или на улице?

— Джинни хочет в помещении.

— Цветовая гамма?

— Джинни сказала, что нужны оттенки желтого и фиолетового.

— А что из еды?

— Ну, Джинни в последнее время есть вегетарианские блюда, так что я полагаю, в основном это еда без мяса.

— Количество гостей?

— Джинни хочет… 

— Клянусь Мерлином, Поттер, если ты скажешь еще что-нибудь, что хочет Джинни, я заколдую тебя на следующей неделе,

— не выдерживает Драко. Гарри чувствует, как в нем начинают разгораться первые вспышки гнева, конечно, это было неизбежно, учитывая, что он работает с Малфоем.

— А что плохого в желании угодить моей будущей жене?

— задает вопрос Гарри.

— Ничего,

—говорит Малфой, 

— кроме того, что ты, кажется, полностью игнорируешь свои желания, чтобы угодить ей. Гарри откидывается на спинку стула, раздраженно скрестив руки на груди.

— Разве… Поттер, свадьба 

— это столько же о женихе, сколько и о невесте. Это соединение двух жизней, двух людей, в одну. Если вы начинаете свой брак с дисбаланса, ну, скажем так, это не сулит ничего хорошего в будущем.

Гарри усмехается:

— А ты кто такой? Брачный консультант?

— Я брал несколько уроков, 

— говорит Малфой с довольной ухмылкой на губах. У Гарри не хватает терпения. Почему он вообще думал, что сможет работать с Драко Малфоем, Гарри не знал, но было ясно, что это не сработает. Малфой слишком хорошо умеет нажимать на кнопки, чтобы вывести его из себя.

— Если ты не можешь уважать желания своего клиента, — говорит Гарри, указывая на себя, 

— тогда я просто уйду сейчас. Гарри встает, его стул царапает пол, когда он делает это, заставляя Малфоя съежиться. Гарри стоит там секунду, пока еще не двигаясь, ожидая, что Малфой извинится, но он не делает этого. он просто сидит там, слишком знающий взгляд в его глазах.

— Хорошо, Поттер, 

— говорит Малфой, опершись на руки, 

— ты можешь устроить желто-фиолетовую летнюю свадьбу в помещении с вегетарианской едой, если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь. Гарри открывает рот, чтобы поблагодарить Малфоя за понимание, но тот поднимает руку.

— При одном условии.

— Ну и каком? — настороженно спрашивает Гарри.

— Должна быть одна вещь, которая не имеет никакого отношения к Джинни, то, что относится только к тебе. Гарри в замешательстве хмурит брови:

— Например?

— Не знаю, 

— Малфой пожимает плечами, 

— но я что-нибудь придумаю. Гарри стоит там, взвешивая свои возможности. Он мог бы просто уйти, найти нового свадебного распорядителя, и вообще не иметь с этим дела. Хотя, Малфой 

— лучший свадебный планировщик в волшебной Британии, и если он планирует свадьбу, это гарантирует, что она будет высококачественной. Он уже принял решение и как раз собирается сказать Малфою, что он примет его условия, когда:

— Ну же, Поттер, 

— говорит Малфой, 

— хоть раз в жизни будь мужчиной и перестань позволять всем ходить вокруг тебя.

— ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ, Малфой. Если ты думаешь, что ты единственный организатор свадеб в волшебной Британии, то ты ошибаешься. Я не обязан мириться с тобой. Развернувшись на каблуках, Гарри уже собирается уходить, когда Малфой окликивает его.

— Поттер!

— Гарри оборачивается.

— Может быть, я и не единственный организатор свадеб, 

— говорит Малфой с усмешкой на губах, 

— но я лучший.

— Ну и что? Может быть, ты научишься вести себя прилично?

— спрашивает Гарри, взявшись за дверную ручку. Удовлетворенный тем, что последнее слово осталось за ним, Гарри открывает и захлопывает за собой дверь. Выходя из магазина, Гарри надеется, что он только что не совершил огромную ошибку. _Совершил._ Отойдя от входа, он трансгрессировал прямо к Рону и Гермионе, надеясь, что кто-то из них оправдает его. К сожалению, его друзья

— предатели.

— Приятель, ты хочешь сказать, что уволил лучшего организатора свадеб в Британии, потому что тебе не понравилось его отношение? Гарри еще глубже погрузился в свое кресло, стараясь, чтобы переполненная жестокость поглотила его живьем.

— Дело не только в этом, Рон, 

— Гарри скулит, 

— это же Малфой.

— О, честно Гарри, 

— говорит Гермиона, входя в комнату, 

— ты не мог бы научиться терпеть его ради Джинни?

— Как ты думаешь, почему я вообще пошел на консультацию?

— спрашивает Гарри.

— Мне было так себе, когда я думал, что это Паркинсон, но Малфой? Ни за что на свете. Гермиона смотрит на Рона, и он молча встает со стула, проходя мимо Гарри на кухню, оставляя свое место Гермионе.

— Гарри, 

—говорит она, как со свои ребенком, 

— я знаю, что у вас с Малфоем было тяжелое прошлое, но он действительно отличный организатор. Может быть, попробуешь сделать ему поблажку? Никогда не знаешь, может, вы даже будете друзьями.

Гарри усмехается: — Черт возьми, вряд ли. Гермиона впивается в него тяжелым взглядом. Гарри вздыхает.

— Хорошо, я полагаю, что могу еще больше стараться игнорировать его уебскую личность. Гермиона шлепает его по затылку.

— Прости, прости!

— говорит Гарри, уворачиваясь от ее яростного натиска,

— я буду хорошим.

— Да уж, пожалуй, потому что, если ты этого не сделаешь, я скажу прессе, что они приглашены на твою свадьбу.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, 

— выдыхает Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса.

— Поверь мне, я могу. Гарри вздыхает, зная, что Гермиона никогда не блефует.

— Я думаю, что напишу ему письмо. Она гладит его по голове:

— Хороший мальчик. Подтянувшись, Гарри трансгрессирует в свою квартиру, прежде чем со стоном рухнуть в кровать. Почему он должен извиняться? Гарри не виноват, что Малфой такой мудак. Кроме того, у Малфоя не было права пытаться что-то изменить в свадьбе, ведь это свадьба Гарри. Если Гарри хочет предоставить Джинни свободный контроль над всеми аспектами свадьбы, то это его решение.

— Может быть, Малфой просто пытался быть милым, 

— думает предательская часть мозга Гарри. Гарри фыркает, Малфой не был бы добр к Гарри, даже если бы Паркинсон стояла с палочкой у его головы. Нет, Малфой просто пытается…что? Убедиться, что у Гарри будет хороший брак? Заставить Гарри чувствовать себя особенным в день его свадьбы? Он вздыхает, возможно, Малфой хочет как лучше. Переполненный новообретенной решимостью, Гарри берет пергамент и перо и начинает писать извинения.

— Но если он еще раз назовет меня слабаком, 

— думает Гарри, 

— я убью его.

**Часть 3**

Драко плюхнулся на свой диван, огневиски выплеснулся через край стакана. Драко с презрением смотрит на мокрое пятно, испортившее его белую рубашку. Конечно, Поттер заставит его испортить свою любимую ночную рубашку. Чувствуя себя в высшей степени немотивированным, Драко просто расстегивает рубашку, вместо того чтобы снять ее и постирать. Он смотрит вниз на свою грудь, которую все еще украшают метки Поттера. Перекрещивающиеся бледно-белые линии танцуют на его теле, и Драко никогда бы не признался в этом, но они ему вроде как нравятся. Они являются физическим напоминанием о том, через что он прошел, что он пережил. _То, что Поттер помог ему выжить._

— Заткнись, 

— зарычал Драко, злясь, что даже собственное подсознание любит Поттера. Драко допивает последний бокал, благодарный за жжение в горле, которое помогает ему забыть. Он ставит свой стакан на кофейный столик рядом с собой, на тот самый пергамент, о котором он пытается забыть.

— Дорогой Драко, 

— бормочет он, 

— я прошу прощения за свое сегодняшнее поведение. Я не ожидал тебя увидеть, а от старых привычек трудно избавиться. Ты всегда был способен вывести меня из себя, как никто другой. В любом случае, я понимаю, что мое поведение было далеко не профессиональным и хотел бы, возможно, попробовать встретиться снова. Видишь ли, я только хочу…

— Драко икнул, зажмурившись, 

— я только хочу того, чтобы Джинни была рада, ведь ты самый лучший планировщик. Если ты откажешься, я пойму, если нет, сова в твоем распоряжении, чтобы ты мог запланировать другую консультацию. Я сразу же освобожу свое расписание. Драко не совсем понимает, почему это письмо так выбивает его из колеи. После их ужасной встречи он предполагал, что Поттер не захочет встречаться с ним снова, и Драко действительно не хотел думать над эмоциями, которые испытывает сейчас. Одна сторона его мозга кричала «Скатертью дорога», а другая безобразно рыдала в углу, опустошенная перспективой никогда больше не увидеть Поттера.

— «Я сразу же освобожу свое расписание.», а что, если я не свободен, 

— усмехается Драко, 

— разве Поттер не подумал об этом?

— Дорогой, мы оба знаем, что ты в мгновение ока освободишь свое расписание для него, 

— говорит Пэнси, входя в его гостиную и садясь на ручку дивана.

— Ты довольно жалок, не так ли?

— говорит она.

— Ты видишь его один раз, а потом уходишь и напиваешься.

— Заткнись, Пэнс, 

— говорит Драко, перекатываясь так, что его лицо теперь прижимается к одной из белых пушистых подушек. Он чувствует прохладную руку на своей спине. Она проводит кругами между его плечами, а затем поднимается, чтобы погладить волосы. Драко расслабляется от этого прикосновения.

— Тяжело, 

— говорит Пэнси, 

— видеть тебя таким. Пьешь из-за Золотого мальчика. Я думала, может быть, за пять лет ты перестал так относиться к нему, но сейчас ты так же раздражителен с ним, как и тогда. Драко вздыхает, ненавидя правду в ее словах. Он действительно довольно жалок, когда речь заходит о Поттере.

— Я пойму, если ты не ответишь ему, это, конечно, избавит меня от нескольких месяцев твоих жалоб, но…… Драко поворачивается, глядя на Пэнси. Она смотрит в окно, не на Драко

— Но?

— Но ведь вы всегда хорошо относились друг к другу, не так ли? Да, вы бесите друг друга; да, у вас сложное прошлое; но вы всегда заботились друг о друге, вы оба. Он тебе подходит, Драко. Ты был с ним сегодня таким, каким я не видела тебя уже много лет. Драко сглатывает комок, образовавшийся у него в горле. 

— Пэнси, он занят.

— Я знаю, дорогой, 

— говорит она, продолжая поглаживать его,

— но, может быть, это ничего не меняет. Драко вздыхает, закрывая глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на мягких движениях Пэнси в его волосах. Они сидят так некоторое время, Панси гладит, Драко думает. Часы над телом Драко бьют полночь.

— Ладно, 

— говорит Пэнси, вставая, 

— мне надо домой, у Энтони была поздняя смена, так что завтра утром я должна отнести клецки в школу.

— Передай им от меня привет, 

— говорит Драко, не обращая внимания на грызущее его чувство одиночества.

— Конечно, 

— Пэнси целует его в висок, прежде чем подойти к своему камину. Драко закрывает глаза,

— Драко? Он оглядывается на Пэнси, стоящую в его мантии, серый порошок сыпется из ее кулака.

— Я не могу заставить тебя, но надеюсь, что ты ответишь Гарри. Он мне, вроде как, нравится. А потом она улетает, оставляя Драко наедине с его мыслями.

— Он подходит тебе, Драко. Глаза Драко горят, а легкие словно кто-то сдавливает. Проклятый Поттер, вечно он что-то чувствует. Что за абсолютный мерзавец. Его глаза снова останавливаются на письме, куске пергамента, который обещает боль, тоску и слезы. Драко вытаскивает свою палочку, готовый сжечь проклятую штуку и покончить с ней, но голос, подозрительно похожий на Голос Пэнси, останавливает его.

— Может быть, это ничего не меняет. Драко вздыхает, откладывая палочку. Еще одна встреча, и если все пойдет не так хорошо, он никогда больше не увидит Поттера. Решившись, Драко берет перо. Дорогой Поттер…

***

Тук, Тук, Тук. Гарри стонет, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

— Еще пять минут, 

— ворчит он. Тук, Тук, Тук.

— Убирайся отсюда!

— кричит он, ведь непрестанное постукивание плохо сочетается с его похмельем. Тук, Тук, Тук. Гарри садится на кровати с поднятой палочкой. Он замолкает, заметив, что стук и не был стуком, он был совой. Гарри вздыхает, встает с постели, подходит к окну, открывает его и впускает птицу.

— Ладно ты, чертова угроза, кто бы мог подумать, что это хорошая идея послать тебя до полудня?

— говорит Гарри, беря письмо из птичьего клюва. «Дорогой Поттер, Я ценю твои извинения, но они неуместны. Это я вывел тебя, и за это уже я приношу свои извинения. Уверяю тебя, Пэнси уже накричала на меня за то, что я вмешиваюсь. Если ты хочешь получить еще одну консультацию, у меня есть место, сегодня в 12:30. Я оставлю окно на случай, если ты решишь прийти. с наилучшими пожеланиями, Драко Малфой.» Гарри широко улыбается, прежде чем взять себя в руки. Это просто встреча с Драко Малфоем, он не должен быть счастлив от этого, и он, конечно, не должен быть взволнован. Гарри просто рад, что у него есть еще один шанс, ведь он хочет только лучшего для Джинни. Он складывает письмо и кладет его на комод, вынимая из банки несколько совиных лакомств и ставя их перед питомцем. Он собирается принять долгий горячий душ и выпить похмельное зелье, когда бросает взгляд на будильник.

12:15

— Блять!

— кричит Гарри, бегая по своей комнате, быстро хватая все, что ему нужно, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно. Чистые джинсы? Есть. Незапятнанная рубашка? Есть. Туфли и носки? Есть. Похмельное зелье? Выпил. Палочка? В кармане. Гарри собирается аппарировать прочь, когда вспоминает про очки, лежащие на тумбочке. Он хватает их, бросает взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале и трансгрессирует прочь.

***

У Гарри будет аневризма. Малфой стоит перед ним, держа в руках два типа, казалось бы, одинаковых тканей.

— Э… Малфой, мне действительно все равно, какую ткань ты выберешь. Они выглядят совершенно одинаково.

— Вот именно… Поттер! Вот это,

— он поднимает левую ткань,

— Орхидейно-Пурпурное, а это,

— он поднимает правую ткань,

— Аметистово-Пурпурное! Они совершенно разных цветов! Гарри снова переводит взгляд с одной ткани на другую, сосредоточенно наморщив нос.

— Нет, я совершенно уверен, что они ничем не отличаются. Малфой вздыхает, долго и тяжело, как будто все бремя мира внезапно свалилось на его плечи.

— Поттер, тебе нужно цветное образование,

— говорит Малфой, хватая Гарри за руку и таща его прочь. Гарри проводит следующий час рядом с Малфоем, когда он перебирает, казалось бы, сотни образцов краски и ткани, говоря ему о оттенках и контрасте, о том, как они связаны друг с другом. К тому времени, когда часы бьют 15:00, Гарри истощен. Он никогда не думал, что там так много цветов, но Малфой потратил последние полтора часа, объясняя ему, есть.

— Итак,

— говорит Малфой, беря те же самые две фиолетовые ткани, что и раньше,

— аметист или орхидея?

— Аметист. Малфой улыбается.

— Хороший мальчик. Гарри зевает, откидываясь на спинку стула. С тех пор как он был здесь в последний раз, ему удалось получше рассмотреть кабинет Малфоя, и с каждой новой вещью, которую он видит, он все больше и больше задумывается о человеке, стоящем перед ним. Гарри водит глазами по книжным полкам, которые абсолютно забиты различными свадебными и модными книгами; верхние полки отведены для фотографий и безделушек, где он может видеть фотографии Малфоя с друзьями и его матерью, его глаза задерживаются на одной особенно милой картине, где Малфой стоит на коленях между двумя черноволосыми детьми, держащими в руках воздушные вертушки, все трое улыбаются и машут с фотографии. Гарри переводит взгляд на стену между дверью в ванную и главной дверью, которая заполнена табличками, объявляющими о множестве триумфов: Wizard's Choice Fashion Designer 2002, Премия «Ежедневный пророк» за моду 2003 года, Премия по защите прав ЛГБТ 2001 года.

— Итак…

— говорит Гарри,

— как ты вообще попал в свадебные планировщики? Малфой смотрит на Гарри, перебирая бумаги напротив него.

— Мы действительно собираемся делать это, Поттер? — Делать что?

— Растерянно спрашивает Гарри.

— Это,

— говорит Малфой,

— говорить так, как будто мы друзья. Как будто тебя действительно интересует моя жизнь. Гарри бледнеет.

— Я просто пытался быть милым, Малфой.

— Не надо.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что мы не друзья, Поттер.

— Можем это исправить.

— Нет, не можем.

— Но почему?

— Потому что ты мне не нравишься.

— А я думаю, что смогу понравится.

— А почему,

— Малфой прищурился, глядя на него,

— скажи на милость, ты так думаешь? Гарри смотрит на него в ответ.

— Потому что ты хотел быть моим другом. Однажды.

— Хотел,

— говорит Малфой,

— в прошедшем времени.

— Ну, я хочу быть твоим другом. В настоящем времени. Малфой сглатывает, его глаза блуждают по лицу Гарри.

— Я ничего о тебе не знаю.

— Ты же ничего не спрашивал. Малфой откидывается назад, как будто обдумывая ответ. Гарри тоже откидывается назад, его щеки слегка краснеют, он и не заметил, что они подошли так близко.

— Ладно, Поттер,

— говорит Малфой с озорным выражением на лице,

— если я задам тебе вопрос, ты ответишь на него?

— Это зависит от вопроса,

— хочет сказать Гарри, но он этого не делает. Это его шанс заставить Малфоя открыться ему.

— Ну да,

— отвечает он. Малфой широко улыбается

— Фантастика. Ты когда-нибудь трахался с Седриком? Гарри давится воздухом, его лицо горит ярко-красным.

— Я когда-нибудь что?

— Трахался. С. Седриком, — Малфой говорит четко выговаривая каждое слово.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет! Почему ты вообще так думаешь?

Малфой пожимает плечами:

— Вы двое всегда казались довольно милыми вместе, и мой гей-радар всегда сходил с ума, когда вы двое были рядом друг с другом.

— Гей-радар?

— Это маггловский термин, обозначающий способность одного человека распознавать другого.-

— Я знаю, что такое гей-радар!

— Гарри вмешивается,

— я просто не знал, что ты знаешь, что это, потому что, ну… его-

— Магглы,

— Малфой перебивает его.

— Его придумали магглы

— Я их больше не ненавижу, ты же знаешь. Я на самом деле нахожу их довольно… непроницаемыми.

— Непроницаемый?

— Они, кажется, способны довольно многое пережить, даже с их неполным пониманием мира. Гарри игнорирует последнюю фразу.

— - Значит, ты сам можешь знать каких-то маглов? Малфой улыбается и встает, подходит к своей книжной полке, протягивая руку к серебряному трофею и такой же рамке для фотографий. Он возвращается и кладет их в руки Гарри.

— Это,

— говорит Малфой, указывая на приз, — награда GLAAD, которую я выиграл прошлой весной, и это, — Малфой говорит, указывая на фотографию, маггловскую, которую Гарри уже успел заметить, разглядывая кабинет,

— Бейонсе, Энн Хэтэуэй, и я напиваемся после церемонии. Гарри смотрит на фотографию, и, конечно же, там Бейонсе, Энн Хэтэуэй и Малфой запечатлены в середине танца с напитками в руках и улыбками на лицах. Он читает надпись на мемориальной доске GLAAD awards: «выдающийся блог, Draco Malfoy, 2004.»

— Конечно, магглы, которых ты знаешь, принадлежат чуть ли не к королевской семье,

— бормочет Гарри. Малфой улыбается, забирая вещи у Гарри и возвращая их на свою полку. Гарри наблюдает за ним, заинтригованный еще больше, чем обычно.

— А теперь я могу задать тебе один вопрос?

— Выпаливает Гарри, который слишком любопытный, чтобы просто молчать. Малфой снова садится в свое кресло, поднимая чашку с чаем.

— Так почему мода и свадьбы? Малфой потягивает свой напиток, крутя его в своей чашке, прежде чем поставить ее на стол.

— Ты будешь смеяться, когда я скажу тебе. Гарри улыбается.

— А ты попробуй. Малфой, кажется, колеблется.

— Ты помнишь костюм, который я носил на третьем курсе? Гарри кивает.

— Ну, я умолял девочку-первокурсницу научить меня шить, чтобы я мог сделать его вручную. В итоге я так хорошо провел время, занимаясь этим, что решил продолжать шить. Я шил платья для рождественского бала Пэнси и Дафны уже четвертый год, когда понял, что людям, похоже, нравились мои работы, поэтому я решил заработать на этом. Гарри пристально смотрит на Малфоя, не уверенный, шутит он или нет.

— Итак, то, что ты говоришь мне, это то, что ты стал делать одежду из-за меня?

— Мерлин, Поттер, дело не только в тебе,

— говорит Малфой, но Гарри видит легкую улыбку за его чашкой.

— В каком мире ты живешь, Малфой? Все дело во мне,

— говорит Гарри с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Кроме твоей свадьбы.» Улыбка Гарри прерывается.

— Мы так хорошо справляемся, не надо сейчас ссориться.

— Могу я задать вам еще один вопрос?

— Нет,

— думает Гарри.

— Ну да,

— говорит он.

— Почему ты не хочешь выбрать все для свадьбы сам?

— Я… Я…

— Гарри замолкает. Почему он не хочет иметь частичку себя на своей свадьбе? Конечно же, он заслуживает хотя бы торта жениха или какой-нибудь другой ерунды.

— То, что мне нравится, несовместимо с видением Джинни,

— наконец говорит Гарри.

— Хм,

— говорит Малфой, делая глоток своего напитка. Некоторое время они сидят молча. Гарри обдумывал, что именно он имел в виду, а Малфой потягивал чай, нахмурив брови в глубокой сосредоточенности. Наконец он поставил свою чашку и посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза.

— Поттер, У меня есть для тебя предложение.

— Ну и какое же?

— настороженно спрашивает Гарри.

— Я позволю тебе задать мне любой вопрос, который ты захочешь, без ограничений, 

— говорит Малфой, 

— взамен, ты позволишь мне сделать то же самое.

— Но почему же?

— спрашивает Гарри.

— Потому что, 

— говорит Малфой, 

— таким образом, я узнаю о тебе больше, что позволит мне вложить что-то твое в торжество.

— А какая мне от этого польза?

— спрашивает Гарри. Малфой пожимает плечами

— Ты еще многое обо мне узнаешь. Достаточно общаться как друзья, которыми ты ранее предлагал стать. Если только это не было всего лишь уловкой?

— спрашивает он, сузив глаза в молчаливом вызове. Гарри снова прищуривает глаза. 

— Никакой уловки, однако, это все кажется довольно односторонним. Неужели ты не хочешь ничего взамен?

— Нет, 

— говорит Малфой, глядя куда-то вдаль, 

— ты еще поймешь, как я сильно изменился за последние пять лет, Поттер. Иногда мне нравится делать что-то от чистого сердца.

Взгляд Гарри скользит по верхним полкам книжных шкафов, заполненных фотографиями улыбающихся людей, счастье исходит от каждой фотографии.

— Да, 

— говорит Гарри, 

— кажется, я уже начинаю это понимать.

**Часть 4**

Из всех вопросов Малфой скромно выбирает: «Какое твое любимое животное?»

— Фестрал,

— легко отвечает Гарри, спрашивая, тоже самое у Малфоя, на что тот отвечает, конечно, к полному изумлению Гарри: «Змея.» Остальная часть консультации проходит в продуктивном, шутливом безумии, и Гарри уходит с улыбкой на лице. К тому времени, когда он аппарирует домой, на часах уже пять вечера, и Гарри изнемогает. Он хватает остатки вчерашней индийской еды и плюхается на диван, решив провести следующие несколько часов за бессмысленным просмотром телевизора. Первое шоу, на которое он попадает, по иронии судьбы оказывается «Скажи да платью.» Гарри смеется, прежде чем увидеть действительно ужасное платье, которое невеста собирается купить. Два часа спустя Гарри пугающе погрузился в шоу.

— Нет! Нет, высокая талия тебе не подходит!

— Гарри, дорогой, я что-то пропустила?

— спрашивает Джинни, входя в квартиру. Она все еще одета в тренировочный костюм, и ее волосы

— настоящая сумасшедшая грива, но на лице у нее мягкая улыбка, и Гарри это нравится. Гарри улыбается ей.

— Джинни, Джин, иди сюда! Сегодня Малфой научил меня всему, что касается цветов и платьев!

— О, дорогой, я никогда не была так горда!

— говорит Джинни с веселой улыбкой на губах. Следующий час состоит из того, как Гарри и Джинни кричат в телевизор, рассказывая невестам, какие платья стоит купить, а какие нет и почему. К тому времени, как они отправляются спать, они оба все еще хихикают, и это самое веселое, , что они делали за долгое время, из того, что Гарри может вспомнить. На следующее утро Гарри просыпается в пустой постели. Теплое чувство в его груди мгновенно становится холодным. Конечно, Джинни не могла остаться, она никогда не сможет с ее беспокойным расписанием, и это нормально! Все должно быть хорошо. Гарри встряхивает головой, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей, они всегда сбивают его с ног. Его жена 

— сильная, успешная женщина, и он так чертовски гордится ею, что это причиняет боль. Ну и что с того, что его иногда ставят на второе место? Но это не значит, что она любит его меньше. Так ведь?

***

Официально прошло уже 2 дня с момента его встречи с Поттером, и Драко думает, что он сходит с ума. Драко снова и снова прокручивает в голове его визит, Панси «случайно» оставляет по всему магазину связанные с Поттером статьи, и в довершение всего еще один его новый клиент использует точно такой же дезодорант, как и Поттер, и всякий раз, когда мужчина двигается, Драко тает. Он сам готов написать Поттеру, когда, о чудо, он сам входит прямо перед закрытием.

— Да, Поттер, я могу помочь?

— уствло спрашивает Драко.

— Э-э…

— говорит Поттер, одетый, как всегда, элегантно,

— я хотел спросить, когда будет наша следующая консультация? Драко щиплет себя за нос.

— Боже, ты проделал весь этот путь, чтобы спросить меня лично? Почему?

— Ну, еще я… я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты выпить кофе?

— заикаясь, спрашивает темноволосый, щеки его густо краснеют.

— Кофе?

— Да, ты же знаешь, это напиток из вареных бобов и… 

— Да, я знаю, что такое кофе! Но почему ты спрашиваешь меня, не хочу ли я выпить его?

***

— У меня ессшссшть вопросшссшы по поффоду платьшев

— Я и не знал, что ты все еще говоришь на парселтанге.

— А куда мне деваться?

— сердито спраштвает Гарри.

— Я сказал, что у меня возникли вопросы по поводу свадебных платьев.

— Ты хочешь добровольно выпить со мной кофе, потому что у тебя есть вопросы о свадебных платьях?

— Да. Драко вздыхает.

— Хорошо, Поттер, веди меня.


End file.
